Symphonic Desires
by Declaration
Summary: Rated for language also subject to change Yami and Yugi have obtained their own separate bodies, and now everyone has paired up except poor Yami, but his fate may change when a young woman's necklace falls into his hands.
1. The Lost Necklace

_**A/N:** It's been a long time since I sat down to write a story, much less a fanfiction. However, I've been watching the original Yu-Gi-Oh series (just finished season 1, working on season 2) again. I haven't written a YGO fan fic since... oh my, lets see, middle school? If I recall correctly it was called 'Yugi and The Skater' and it was rather popular around these parts when I was still on the up and up. This is going to be a fic with a OC as the love interest of one, but there is going to be quite a bit of coupling in this fiction. **I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!** However, Nyxia Nolfi is my creation and mine alone. Now, I hope you enjoy my way back into the fan fiction world._

**Symphonic Desires**

_Chapter One_

High school can be a time of joy and sadness, love and hate, and sometimes, life and death. Now, I know that sounds cliché, but it is the truth. Domino City holds two learning facilities; Domino High School, home to "King Of Games" Yugi Mouto and CEO Seto Kaiba, and the Domino City Ladies Academy. Two schools a world apart, drawn together by young adults few and far between.

"Yugi. Wake up." A gentle, yet firm voice echoed into the young senior's dreams, slowly pulling him back into reality, "We have to go to school Yugi. First day of your senior year, and you're sleeping in?"

"Ugh... Yami, why? I don't want to..." Yugi grumbled, rolling over in his bed. In the short time since he had 'retired' from dueling, and Yami had been set free from the Millennium Puzzle, he had grown; both in size and in bravery. He and Yami looked identical, though Yami had started to come into his own in the new times. Though Yugi still favored the spiked look from his younger days, Yami had pulled his purple and gold locks into a down-ponytail and had donned a designer pair of glasses, though he did not need them to see, it had given him a wondrous way to blend into his new identity as Yugi's "long lost twin brother".

"No more games Yugi, get up." Yami grabbed the sheets and pulled with all his might, causing Yugi to tumble out of bed, "I know you're still in the summer mind set, and that this will pass, but for now, let me once again be your inner voice. Get up, Grandpa is waiting."

"You're right Yami, I'm sorry." He stood and sighed, gathering his new clothing for the day, "It's just hard to believe that, not only is summer over, but after today, time is going to dwindle down until I go off to college and leave everyone... I was just hoping it wouldn't be over so soon, you know?"

"It's alright. I understand, now lets go." Both smiled as they clamored into the kitchen for breakfast with their Grandpa. "Looking forward to seeing everyone again? It's been a long summer."

"Thats true." Yugi grinned, "With Joey and Mai off in Europe, Tristan and Serenity on their beach vacation, and Tea off at her summer dance school, summer did kind of drag on..."

"Meaning you slept through ninety-percent of it." Solomon laughed.

"Grandpa, who's side are you on?" The trio laughed as they finished their morning meal, excitedly awaiting the new school year and the adventures that awaited them. Little did they know however, that both of their lives were about to change in ways they never would have considered.

Not to far across town, Nyxia Nolfi was already on her way to the Dominio City Ladies' Academy, grimacing with every step she took towards the institution, 'Horrible, just horrible. First I have to find a new job because that blasted new girl took my place at the dance studio, and now I've got to go back to this place for another year.' She shook her head, "This year is going to be something else."

The Domino City Ladies' Academy was a prestigious institution, generally only attended by the rich and lazy, but for Nyxia it was nothing but a place that crushes dreams in hopes of molding the minds of it's students into drones. Many students who attended lived their lives after graduation in cushy desk jobs where they would never have to do a days worth of real work; and that was if they didn't just leach off of their parents until they married up in society or take over their parent's company. Nyxia had originally worked hard to get into the Academy, working three jobs every summer of her young-adult life to come up with tuition; and all she had gained from all her hard work was the laughter of the higher ups when she claimed she only wanted to attend for their music program. Their jeers haunted her for the past three years as they forced her into classes to make her more lady-like, claiming that she would never be more than an upper-middle-class man's wife, or maybe if she straightened up; the mistress of a wealthy man. Nyxia clutched the music-note necklace her late mother had given her and sighed, "Oh Mom... How am I ever going to reach my dream if no one is willing to give me the chance to play?" Unfortunately, in her train of thought, she had forgotten to watch where she was stepping, and she crashed into someone and was propelled back into the ground, "I am so sorry, I should have watched where I was going... I lost my train of thought and-"

"No, it's alright, I wasn't paying attention either." As she looked up into the wall of force's face, she blushed, trying to gather her things quickly, "Oh, let us help you." She took a double take, and realized she wasn't seeing things; there were two of them; and to her, they were the men of her dreams.

"I... Ah... I..." The boys shared a glance as they picked up the last of her things and handed them to her, "I'm Nyxia. T-thank you for helping me gather my things..." Her face was getting redder and redder every moment as she held out her hand. Yami took the lead and shook her hand with a smile.

"I am Yami, and this is Yugi." Yugi waved a little, a bit taken aback by the young girl. Her short silvery hair was covered in the dust from the ground, and her eyes were different colors; one a deep amethyst and the other an ocean blue... but more than anything her shaky smile glistened in the sun like the full moon among the stars, "I've never seen you around school, or even around town, are you new to the area?"

"Oh, uhm... No, I was raised here... Kinda. I go to the Ladies' Academy on the outskirts of town..." She swung her rabbit-shaped bag over her shoulder, "I uhm... I have to go. I can't be late again." With that, she bolted past, not realizing her necklace had come unclasped. Yami watched it fall to the ground, but by the time he had gathered it in his hands to give it back, she was gone.

"Well... that was different." He adjusted his glasses quizzically, "I am so use to Mai and Tea's personalities that a shy woman seems... odd."

"I agree with you Yami..." Yugi nodded, "Hey, what did she drop?" He approached Yami and stared down at the music-note necklace in his hand, "Pretty... looks kind of expensive though, and she's long gone..."

"Well, I can take it to the Academy after classes; I don't have any after school cleaning or anything to do today, so I wasn't planning on doing anything." Yugi nodded, almost wishing he could have been the one to take the necklace back, but knowing that if he tried to argue against Yami's decision it would seem suspicious; besides, he had Tea... and if she knew he even spoke to possibly-single woman, she would murder him.

The two walked to school, eager to finally see their friends after the long time apart. Joey and Mai met them at the door. "Yami! Yugi! So good to see you two again, it feels like it's been forever!" Mai giggled, her hand tightly clenched in Joey's, "I wish you could have seen Europe with us, it was amazing."

"Yeah, it really was." Joey grinned, "Aw man Yug, I missed you... Both of you!" He was still a little off when it came to Yami and Yugi being different people; even with the changes Yami had made in order to stand apart from Yugi sometimes made no difference to Joey; he just didn't see him. Mai however, had taken all the time to discover every difference between the two, and they proceeded to make every gay-sex joke about the two she could think of, even writing a story in her mind about how Yami had fought every part of his fate in order to gain his own body, just to be with little Yugi. That was a tale that still freaked everyone out except her. "Oh look! Tea! Tristan!" Joey waved frantically, trying to draw attention away from his blunder forgetting bout Yami.

Mai and Yami stood apart from the group for a moment watching as Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan caught up with each other and, just as they had freshman year, it seemed as if they forgot the rest of the world, because once again they were together. "I'm glad to see Yugi so happy Mai. He was very sluggish all summer without his friends to keep him company."

"I can imagine, on our vacation Yugi was almost all Joey could talk about. I always forget how inseparable those four usually are. Oh well, the things we do for love right Yami?" She smiles and flipped her hair back, and Yami noticed even though Joey was among his friends, he could not take his eyes away from Mai, "Look at him, giving me those sultry glances, you'd think we were still a secret." She pat Yami on the shoulder and joined the group, lightly clutching Joey's arm.

"I wish you could see some of the pictures I got of Serenity on the beach Joey, you're little sister's all grown up and she's even more beautiful near the ocean than she is everywhere else." Tristan smiled, thoughts of his love showing easily through his actions.

"Ah, Tristan, c'mon buddy, it's still weird enough you got together with my sister, I'd still like to pretend you didn't spend all summer together." Tristan pulled Joey into a headlock and mussed his hair, "Ach! Tristan, man, stop it! Yugi, help!" Everyone laughed, even Yami, as everything fell back into place the same way it always did when school began again.

Nyxia tore through her bag and locker searching for her lost necklace in a panic, 'Oh god, oh god, oh god! My mother's necklace! I can't have lost it... Oh that's all I have left... please be here, please!' She was close to tears, and when the bell rang for her first class, her FAVORITE class, she considered skipping to go search her way to school for her necklace.

"Whats wrong Little Nyxi, lost your teddy bear?" Angelica Masters grinned, the acid in her voice causing a tremor of laughter among her friends; Angelica pretty well owned the Ladies' Academy... No one stood up to her without facing expulsion or worse.

"No Angelica... I'll go, sorry." She sulked off to class, tears rimming her eyes, mourning the loss of the only connection she had to her late mother. Classes drug on for Nyxia as she hoped maybe someone had turned her necklace in to the police... But it was an expensive piece, so the idea that someone would turn it in instead of selling it, was slim to none, and the only thing she could do to keep her mind off of it was to think of the gorgeous violet-eyed twins from that morning. After joining the Ladies' Academy, her ability to socialize with men had dwindled to the point of non-existence... Not that she had been all to high on the charts to begin with. After homework had been assigned and classes had finally been dismissed, she slowly walked through the empty outdoor halls of the school, violin in hand, planing a rendition of Claude Debussy's " Prelude To The Afternoon Of A Faun," normally done on piano.

This was her daily ritual, one she had never in all her time at the academy strayed from... Until she saw him. Standing at the exit gate was Yami Mouto, a small smile on his face as he watched her play. She nearly dropped her violin. "Oh gosh! Uhm... Y-Yami, right? I... Uhm... Hi." She stammered, "I, uh... How did you find me? Rather... why?" She quickly put her violin away, afraid in her awkwardness that she may drop it.

"Nyxia, I believe this may be yours." Yami stepped towards her, hand held out; her treasure lying atop a small silky cloth, "I did my best to make sure it was not harmed, the way you fiddled with it this morning, I assumed it was important." Once again, her eyes filled with tears, but this time, happy tears.

"Oh! Yami! You... Oh my god, it must have fallen off when I hit you this morning... The clasp has always been a tad faulty... Thank you so much." In her nervous haste, she dropped it again, trying to put it on.

"Let me help you." He picked it up from the grass once more and stepped behind her, carefully setting the cool metal against her skin as he readjusted the chain and clasp; for a moment she froze at the feel of skin on skin. He could sense her hesitation as she turned to face him, and his face turned a light shade of scarlet, "Hopefully, it won't fall off again..."

"There must be a way for me to repay you, Yami. If you hadn't returned this, I probably would have fallen into a depression worse than a bipolar cheerleader who lost her date to the prom." He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, sorry for the analogy... I tend to spout off random thoughts when I'm nervous... I haven't had social contact with a guy since middle school." They shared a smile as she tugged at her hair, "Oh! I know, why don't you come to my apartment tonight; I'll make dinner or something. I've lived on my own for a while, so I am a pretty good cook." She paused as he seemed to hesitate, "You can bring your brother and some friends if you want. It can be a social thing. I just want to repay you, and this seems the best way."

"That sounds nice, Nyxia. I'll take your offer."

"Ah! Good!" She fumbled her jacket pocket for paper and pulled a pen from behind her ear, "This is my phone number and address. It's a nice little apartment, and I promise I'll make it worth the amazing deed you've done for me."

"Can I walk you home? I mean, it will make it easier to find my way tonight." For the first time since his original life, Yami stammered, not quite sure what he was doing.

"...Sure. I would like that." Nyxia smiled and picked up her violin case, "Lets go."

_**End Chapter One**_


	2. Tonight, I Will Not Walk Alone

_**A/N:** Hello again! Only two reviews for chapter one at the time I'm writing this, but that's still better than nothing, especially after coming out of retirement. I am planning on using my A/N section to also reply to my reviews, just to kind of try and connect with you guys a bit more. Anyways, thank you for tuning into chapter two._

_**-Anon (Clayton) – **Thank you very much, I appreciate the compliment Clayton (I'm still surprised you actually read, but I am happy you did). Also, Happy Birthday. I told you I'd get chapter two up for you in time.  
><em>_**-PrincessKitty –** Haha, I know it was rather sudden swapping from Yami to Nyxia's location, but I've always been pretty iffy on that; it is something I am trying to work on though._

**Symphonic Desires  
><strong>_Chapter Two_

The late afternoon sun was barely visible against the city-skyline, and Yami couldn't help but glance over to Nyxia every few moments. They had walked in silence since they had left the school grounds, listening to the birds sing their happy yet mournful song. "Yami...? I hope you don't find this intrusive... but are you seeing someone?" Her face flushed, "I mean, not that I'm trying to get into your pants or something, I'm just looking to get to know you is all." She laughed uncomfortably and fell back into her silent pace.

"I'm not." He nodded to himself, trying not to stare at her, "I haven't in a very long time. My... brother, Yugi... He has someone, as do all of our friends. I guess you would say I am the odd man out in... well, every social situation that comes about." He tried to laugh, "I haven't been around as long, so sometimes it seems, I am even forgotten." Nyxia's hand lightly brushed Yami's as she tried to keep up with his pace.

"I understand that. Only difference is I've been here my whole life, and yet... Since my mother died, I can't seem to properly socialize with... Anyone of the opposite sex." She sighed, "Well, I suppose I'm not doing to terribly now, am I? I mean, I haven't even- UWA!" Nyxia yelped as she fell forward, inwardly cringing at her clumsiness.

"Oh!" Yami reached down, barely catching her by the hand before she fell to the ground, "You must be more careful, Nyxia. We can't have you breaking yourself, now can we." She shook her head softly.

"No, that would be dangerous... I mean, I have to find a new job still, I can't be broken when I go look... If that girl hadn't taken my job at the dance studio I probably would have been alright... I mean, I own my apartment, but all those bills and school... Yeah, being broken would be a death sentence for me." She couldn't help but sigh as she and Yami returned to their slow pace together, "I mean... I'm sorry to vent but I loved that job... I went in this morning like I always do, and when I got there, they said they had hired this... Tea girl, and that they didn't even know who I was... It was all rather depressing... but I guess, in a positive light, I got to meet you." A smile broke across Yami's face, as they both went silent again, "Uhm... Yami?"

"Yes Nyxia?"

"Not that I mind... but... you can let go of my hand now." Both of their faces turned scarlet as Yami released her hand. Their walk seemed to go on forever, and yet neither one could tell you if a minute or hours had passed, and they entered the city once again. Yami glanced around quizzically as the sites seemed to get more and more familiar, even though he had never bothered to enter this side of the city. "So, you're apartment is this way, huh? I'm pretty sure I've walked around here before... But at the same time, I am also pretty sure I've never been this way."

"Really? Huh, odd. I mean, with the fact that we've never seen each other until today, I can't imagine our 'stomping grounds,' are anywhere near -"

"That's my grandpa's game-shop!" Yami's mouth fell open as Nyxia stopped walking directly across the street from the store.

"Get outta town! I live right here!" She pointed back to the small apartment complex behind them, "I've lived here for years... I've even been in the game-shop. Solomon has sold me more Duel Monsters cards than I can even remember. I mean... most of my spare checks were put right into that store.

"This is all... highly improbable. Even though I just- moved in, a year ago. We should have crossed paths at least once or twice. More since you say you're in the shop as much as you are." If not then, surely I would have seen her when Yugi and I were still one; Yami thought.

"Wait, wait, wait. If you live here, and I live there, why did we run into across town?" She pondered for a moment, "Hold up, stupid question. I was coming back from finding out I had no job, and I assume you're high school is that way... None the less, I just can't see how we wouldn't have run into each other even once in the last year."

"Fate works in mysterious ways, I suppose... For all we know, it was destiny that we were not to meet until today." Nyxia froze and stared as Yami as if he had just decided he was going to throw a poisonous toad at her. "Why are you looking at me like... Oh! No, wrong context... I, uh, well... I'm sorry. I think that came out really, really bad."

"You're fine Yami... Don't apologize so much, there's nothing to be sorry for. I just... Someone has said that to me before... I can't seem to place who. I believe it turned out bad... Really bad." Her face looked pained as she tried to remember just what had happened, "That's so weird. I've always had such a good memory; I wonder why I can't remember. Bah, oh well. People repress their bad memories for a reason right? So I probably don't want to remember anyways... Anyways, since you live so close, would you like to come up and see the place? I mean, I promise it's not a horrible chick-pad, I mean... It's not all pink and fluffy or anything."

"I'd love to, but for now, I have to go help Yugi with his math homework, and then I'll gather up my friends and bring them all over for dinner. You did say tonight right? I mean, if not then it's ok."

"Of course! I mean, I'll make sure I make a lot extra since I don't think you'll really have time to text me who all is coming." She clasped her hands together by her face with a large smile. Yami smiled back, and for a moment a wave of contentment flowed over them both, and both felt a sudden pull towards one another. As if some mythical force was pushing them, they leaned forward...

"YAMI!" Both Yami and Nyxia jumped back in shock, their trance broken as Yugi jumped between them. "There you are! I've been looking for you for almost two hours, we were supposed to do homework, remember? Honestly, I can't believe they gave us homework on the first day of freaking senior year, but damnit I do not want my first assignment to be a failure because you forgot me!"

"Yugi, relax! You're exaggerating, it's only been..." Yami glanced at his watch, "...Two... Hours. Yugi, I am so sorry, we were actually just talking about me having to leave to help with your math, I didn't realize how long it had been..."

"I'm sorry too Yugi, this is all my fault." Nyxia sighed, "I asked Yami to walk me home... It was a rough day, in and out of school, and I just really didn't think a walk alone would be to safe for me in my state of mind... I've always walked the long way home... I must have followed my regular routine without even thinking about it. Yami would have been home in time if it weren't for me... So if you're going to be upset, be mad at me, not him." Yugi took a couple deep breaths to calm himself, and lightly shook his head.

"It's alright. I probably should have called or something anyways instead of just letting my stress build up... I just hate math so much! Really though, Yami, we need to get this done... Grandpa will probably be really really upset if we start blowing off homework this early on."

"Alright Yugi... Oh, uhm... Nyxia invited us all over for dinner... If you want to call Mai and Joey and everyone, I'm sure it'll be a riot, right?"

"Indeed it will be. I do make one hell of a dinner. I've been doing it on my own for so long that it's about as routine as going to school and walking home." She giggled, thrilled that Yugi had calmed down, "Just text me before you guys come over so I can set up the table and pick up a little bit." After saying goodbye, the trio went their separate ways into their homes. Yami and Nyxia both glanced back, sharing a silent, secret smile. Once into the 'safe haven' Nyxia considered her home, she set water to boil, knowing her process of washing the rice would take much less preparation if she started the later steps first, then went to change into a set of dark blue jeans and a light pink blouse, "Have to make sure to look half way decent if I'm going to have guests over." She muttered to herself, "Wow, I can't believe I'm having people over, that hasn't happened in... well, I honestly can't remember. I'm happy I met Yami..." She paused and thought back to the moments before Yugi had stopped in, "Oh good lord I almost kissed Yami! I mean, I just met him! What has gotten into me! Oh god what if he gets freaked out when he realizes... Oh man, what am I doing to myself. Relax Nyx, relax... Deep breaths... It's ok."

After she finally escaped her minor panic attack, Nyxia set to finish her task of cooking and cleaning, eagerly awaiting her guests.

_End Chapter Two_


End file.
